


Trickster's Sweet Tooth

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: An AU where Gabriel doesn’t die when Lucifer stabs him. Somehow he managed to fake his death. Now he goes by Gabe Edwin Knight and helps you run a candy shop. Though with the recent attacks he knows he’s about to run into a couple of familiar people. Will his past catch up with him or will the boys hear him out?





	Trickster's Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by the writer’s producers, and directors of the show Supernatural.
> 
> A/N: Just something my messed up mind decided to come up with. It’s an AU, there will be out of character moments for everyone.

“Gabe, please stop eating the candies and actually save some for the customers.” You said while laughing. “But it all tastes so good.” Gabe said around a lollipop. “I can’t run an empty candy shop.” You told him laughing. You were setting up the cash register while he was restocking the shelves. Though he was eating the products while he was restocking. “I’m only testing these goodies to make sure they aren’t poisoned.” Gabe joked. “Uh-huh, surrre.” You said with laughter. “Can you flip the switch on the open sign?” You asked him.  
He smiled and walked over to turn the sign on. “So, do you think we’ll get the usual customers today?” Gabe asked, looking out the window. “I’m sure it will be the usual customers, but we also have the town’s carnival going on.” You told him. He nodded as he went back to restocking the shelves. Once a year your city always held a carnival, which would also bring in a lot of out of towners or people from other states.

“Morning. I’ve got today’s paper for ya.” The paper boy said, walking in. “Gabe, look at this. The authorities found another body. That’s the third one this week.” You said while reading the paper. You handed the money to the paper boy and thanked him. He took the money, smiled and walked out of the shop. You looked up to Gabe when he didn’t respond at all. You noticed how stiff his body looked, it was as if he were a statue. “Hey, is everything all right?” You asked him.

“Sorry. I was distracted by my own thoughts.” Gabe responded. What he wasn’t telling you is this unusual news meant that the Winchester boys may just show up into town. With the possibility of them showing up it could mean his cover could be blown. Unless he could talk to the boys and beg them not to tell anyone he’s still alive. Though with the history he has with them, this could be Gabriel’s undoing.

“What does the report say about the body?” Gabe asked curiously. “It says that the body looked like it had been mauled by a bear and the heart was missing. Just like the other cases.” You said reading the rest of the report. “Interesting.” Gabe said aloud. “Doesn’t sound like a bear to me though. Sounds like some other animal.” You said absent mindlessly. “You’ve been watching too many horror movies lately.” Gabe said as he walked over to the counter. “I guess so.” You admitted to him. Gabe walked over to pick up the boxes to take them out back. His nerves were all over the place now.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he got back into the store. Just like he had guessed, the Winchesters have shown up. Though he didn’t expect them to show up so soon. “Did you know any of the victims?” Sam asked you. “No. I’ve only read what happened to them in the paper.” You answered him. “Does anyone else work here?” Sam asked you. “Gabe does.” You answered. “Is Gabe around?” Dean asked you. “I’m right here.” Gabe replied. The boys turned to the voice and stiffened.

“So, did you know any of the victims?” Dean asked as he cleared his throat. You looked between the Winchesters and Gabe. You could tell something was off. “I didn’t.” Gabe replied. “Do you guys know each other?” You asked curiously. You watched all three men tense up. “He just reminds us of someone we knew.” Sam replied dryly. You raised your brows at the comment but shrugged it off. “What brings you two handsome men into town?” A woman asked when she walked in. “Hello Sharon.” You greeted her happily. “We’re here to investigate the deaths in the paper.” Dean said with a smirk. “It’s a shame. I knew one of the victims. She was killed right after her sixteenth birthday. Her friend is still in ICU.” Sharon said sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“The Sheriff didn’t mention that to us.” Sam said looking over to Dean. “What form of authority are you guys?” Sharon asked. “We’re FBI.” Dean said smiling. “I will have the usual.” Sharon said to you. Though at first you had no idea she was talking to you because she was eyeing Dean. Gabe walked behind the counter to stand at the register. You sighed and walked off to get her usual order. She always came in for the Rock Candy Pop, a Chocolate Rose, and several Angel Wing shaped caramels. “Can I talk to you in private?” Sam asked Gabe. Gabe slowly nodded and had Sam follow him to the office. Sharon and Dean continued to talk with each other as you rang up her items.

“Dude, I thought you were dead.” Sam stated as soon as the door closed. “I faked my death. Then I ended up here. I’m legit you know.” Gabe replied. “What’s that mean?” Sam asked him curiously. “It means that as far as any is concerned my name is not Gabriel, it is Gabe Edwin Knight. I’ve got a state ID, a social security number, and a home.” Gabe told him. “Why?” Sam asked him confused. “I didn’t want to deal with anymore heavenly messes. Look what happened between Lucifer and I. I just want to live a normal life.” Gabe admitted. “You’re an archangel. You’re not human. Therefore you don’t have a normal life.” Sam replied flatly. “Sammy-boy. When I came here I chose not to use my grace. In fact I’ve jarred mine up and put it in a safe.” Gabe said sadly.

Sam just looked at him, not fully understanding how much Gabe was tired of everything. “How do you know Y/N?” Sam asked. “When I moved here there was an opening in the shop. I’ve got a sweet tooth so it seemed fitting. She also offered up her second bedroom. I pay a small fee for rent and help with the bills and food.” Gabe admitted proudly. “She has no idea who you really are.” Sam stated. “She doesn’t.” Gabe answered even though it wasn’t a question. Sam said nothing more and suddenly left the office. Gabe sighed before leaving the office also.

 

“Maybe, the two of us can meet up for a drink or two?” Sharon asked Dean as she handed him her number. Dean smirked and nodded his head. Sharon grabbed her items and walked out of the shop. You looked up to see Gabe and Sam walking your way. “We’re done here. Here’s a way to contact us if anything comes up.” Sam said. You nodded at them as the two of them walked out of the door. “Is everything all right?” You asked Gabe when he walked up to the register. “Yeah.” Gabe said looking out of the store window.

You didn’t believe him. He had been staying with you for a year now. It was long enough to pick up on his change of moods and to find out his like and dislikes. He was never very open about his past. All he ever told you is he came from a broken family, that’s it. You never prodded more into it. You allowed him to tell you whatever he wanted when he felt like it. You shrugged and went about the day. “Gabe, what would you like for dinner tonight?” You asked him. He was gazing out the shop window, watching the people go by. “It’s your choice tonight, remember.” He turned to you with a huge smile. “Oh yeah, and it’s your turn to pick the movie though.” You smiled back at him.

The bell rang announcing a customer. “Welcome to Trickster’s Sweet Tooth, if you need anything let me know.” You greeted them. “Can I get the ‘Please, Forgive Me’ package?” The boy asked you nervously. Gabe smiled at him, he had seen him around town. If he remembered his name was Bradley, he was dating the girl at the diner, who’s name is Lydia. “Bradley, what have you done this time?” You asked with a smirk. It felt like he was in here twice a month for that package. It was always little things though. Last time he bought it was because he accidentally broke Lydia’s window. “I broke Mom’s favorite lamp.” Bradley admitted quietly.

“Do you want a personalized note to go with it?” You asked before putting everything together. He nodded. “May I write out the note though?” He asked. “You may.” Gabe said, handing him the paper and a pen. He smiled sheepishly at Gabe and took the paper and pen. The package consisted of a dozen Rose shape candies. The roses were milk chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate, and hard caramel. It also came with several different heart shaped candies, and a small stuffed animal that held a heart that read ‘I’m sorry’. “What was your Mom’s favorite animal?” You asked looking at the wall of different stuffed animals. “Tigers.” He answered quickly.

You smiled and reached up for the white tiger that sat on the second shelf. “That lamp wasn’t a family heirlume was it?” Gabe asked him. “No, it wasn’t anything too special. It was just her favorite lamp.” Bradley answered him. “You’re Mom is very forgiving, so you shouldn’t be in too much trouble.” You told him as you brought the items to the counter. “Blue basket as usual.” Brad smiled. You nodded and smiled because Bradley remembered his mom’s favorite color. Though the basket wasn’t just used for an apology gift set. He also got one filled for her birthdays, Mother’s Day, and almost every holiday on the calendar.  
You smiled as he set the card in the basket. “How’s Lydia?” You asked him. “She’s doing good. We’re both going to the same college in the fall so we’ve got that going for us.” He said proudly. “How long have you love birds been together?” Gabe asked with a smile on his face. “Let’s see we started dating freshman year. We graduated a month ago. Almost five years now.” Bradley admitted. You rang up the items as he spoke and he paid when he was finished. “You two are lucky.” You told him as you carefully handed over the basket. “I’ll let you know if she lets me off easy.” He said taking the basket and walking out of the shop.

“He loves chatting with you.” Gabe said. “Yeah, I’ve gotten to know him pretty well over the years. He’s pretty much like a little brother to me.” You told him. “How did you two meet?” Gabe asked curiously. “I was his math tutor when he was in eighth grade. I didn’t get to personally know him until he broke down during one of the tutoring lessons. I told him if he needed an ear to listen, I would be that ear.” You smiled remembering how he had begun to look up to you. Even his Mom had begun to look up to you, she appreciated everything you did for them. “He comes from a broken family too.” You said without thinking. Your eyes went wide as you looked over to Gabe. 

“I know how that feels.” He admitted. He didn’t look mad or upset at your statement. You let out a relieved sigh. The bell rang, you looked up and saw Lydia. “You missed Bradley.” Gabe told her. “Actually, I came here to see Y/N.” She admitted. Gabe gave you a look and walked off to the office. Lydia watched him walk away. “Is everything okay?” You asked her. “I just need a friend right now. Bradley, he always talks about how you’ll listen without judgement.” Lydia spoke quietly. Tears began to well in her eyes. Your heart sank as you allowed her to sit on the stool next to you. “What’s wrong?” You asked. 

“I don’t know who else to tell. I saw who attacked Michelle and Sofia.” Lydia said in a shaky voice. Your eyes went wide and you hugged her. “Wait, you just said who?” You pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. Lydia nodded as a lump formed in her throat. “Lydia, there are two men who are investigating this. Would you mind if I called them?” You asked gently. “Will you talk to them with me?” Lydia asked, as tears began to stream down her face. “Of course.” You told her. “Gabe, I need you!” You yelled for Gabe. He rushed out of the office as quickly as he could. “What’s up?” He asked nervously. “Sit with her, I need to make a call to those men from earlier.” You told him. You made the call from the office while Gabe sat with Lydia.

“The boys said they will be here in a few minutes.” You told her and Gabe. Gabe nodded and Lydia looked around. “I’m going to temporarily close the shop. You two can head into the office.” You told them. They silently walked into to the office and waited for you. Before you could lock the door to the shop the boys had shown up. You held the door open for them. They smiled and walked inside. “Just head to the office. I’m going to lock this door first.” You told them. They walked into the office and waited. You walked in a few moments later.

“So, what’s going on?” Dean asked, when you walked in. “Lydia, this is Dean and Sam. They’re the men I called.” You told Lydia. “I know who attacked the girls.” Lydia said. Dean and Sam looked at each other. “You said who, instead of what.” Sam pointed out. “It’s because it’s not a what. It’s a person. It’s Bradley’s friend Tod.” Lydia looked to you as she spoke. You frowned at her confession. Gabe stayed quiet and observed.

“Do you possibly have a picture of this Tod guy?” Dean asked. “Hang on.” You said slowly walking over to your purse. You pulled out the graduation picture Tod had given you and handed it over to Dean. “You sure it was this kid?” Sam asked looking over the picture. He noticed he didn’t seem like much of a threat. “Yes, he doesn’t look like much. But it was almost as if he wasn’t human that night.” Lydia said frantically. Dean and Sam nodded. “We believe you. We’ll have to look into this, all right. Don’t let anyone outside of this office know.” Sam told Lydia. Instead of using words she only nodded at the boys. “Can I go home now?” Lydia asked. “Yes.” Dean answered. She slowly got up. “I have to let you out.” You told her, walking beside her.

“Now to address the Angel in the room.” Dean said. Gabe straightened up. “So, Sam tells me you’re legit now, whatever that means.” Dean told him. “Look, can I just please have this.” Gabe gestured to everything around him. “Why?” Dean asked, glaring him down. “Because I am tired of everything. I’m actually happy here.” Gabe said in defeat. Dean looked over to Sam. Sam gave him a look that said to let Gabe have this. “Fine. Your secret life is safe with us. Just do us a favor and don’t become our next case. Keep your pranks to a minimum.” Dean said sternly.

“So, you guys do know each other.” You said as you stood in the doorway. “He was a trouble maker when we knew him. He seems better now though.” Sam said as a cover story. “Gave us a lot of hell back in the day.” Dean glared at Gabe. “I take it, you guys met in school.” You guessed. It wasn’t a question but they all nodded. You nodded and walked away. “Thank you.” Gabe addressed Sam and Dean. “No problem.” They said in unison. “He’s still a prankster.” You said when they walked out of the office. “Only silly little pranks.” Gabe said with a smile.

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. “Some things never change.” Dean said. “Thank you for giving us a lead.” Sam said. “Any time.” You told them. They both smiled and walked out of the place. Gabe surprised you by locking the door behind them. “I think we should close up early.” Gabe said with a grin. “Did you finish restocking and inventory?” You asked. “Yes and yes.” Gabe said, rocking back and forth on his feet. “All right let me just count the till and we can head out.” You answered him. You walked over to the register and began to count the till and close down the register. “We’re lucky the carnival is in town, other wise we couldn’t close shop early.” You told him.

He nodded and began to tidy the place up so that there wouldn’t be a lot to do tomorrow. He laughed as you began to hum ‘I Want Candy’ by Aaron Carter. Once you were done you motioned him to follow you. You wanted to take the back door because it was straight shot home from there. Gabe smiled and enjoyed the short walk home. “Let’s order pizza tonight.” You said happily once you were inside the house.

“Sounds good to me.” Gabe said with a smile. You walked into the kitchen to order the pizzas as he stayed in the living room. He was looking through the movie collection. Not really thinking of what he should put on. “Gabe, you picked on me for watching too many horror movies.” You said walking into the living room. Gabe ended up absent mindlessly choosing A Nightmare on Elm Street. “Oh well. How long till the pizza gets here?” Gabe asked with a shrug. “About twenty minutes.” You told him. Gabe disappeared into the kitchen to make popcorn and grab the candy dish. You snuggled up close to Gabe when he came back with popcorn and sweets. Gabe was right, horror movies always got to you.

The doorbell made you jump and almost spill the popcorn all over Gabe. He laughed and answered the door. He paid the pizza delivery girl and walked back to the couch. He set the pizzas down on the coffee table. “Yum.” You said reaching for a slice. Gabe smiled and took a slice for himself. He wasn’t lying when he told the boys he was happy. 

Before the night had ended and it was bedtime, Lydia had called to let you know the case had been solved. Gabe sighed in relief. Later on he found out the boys contacted Gabe to let him that they won’t be telling anyone he’s alive. Lydia kept her word and never told another soul. Bradley’s Mom forgave him. Life went on as usual and Gabe carried on with life as if the boys had never stopped by.


End file.
